This application relates to details of a gear which is driven to, in turn, drive an oil pump for a generator.
Electrical generators are known and are often included in systems, such as a gas turbine engine. The generator generates electricity for use on an associated system. As an example, the electrical generator may generate electricity to power the gas turbine engine and, further, for uses on an associated aircraft.
The generator includes a number of components which rotate at relatively high speeds. Some generators may also be powered to begin rotation of components in the gas turbine engine for use as a starter.
Lubrication systems are known to provide lubricant to components within the electrical generator. In such systems, an oil pump is typically driven by a shaft from the electrical generator.
In one known type of electrical generator, a shaft which is driven as part of the electrical generator carries a drive gear which engages a driven gear. The driven gear, in turn, rotates a pump rotor for an oil pump which delivers oil back to the generator.
In the prior art, there have been challenges with properly mounting the drive and driven gears.